


Beer Pong and Phone Numbers

by gayyladyyyyyy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Jesse Mcree - Freeform, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Peapod McHanzo Week, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree, Young Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, hanzo shimada - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayyladyyyyyy/pseuds/gayyladyyyyyy
Summary: Hanzo is dragged to a boring party by Genji. But it's not boring for long...





	Beer Pong and Phone Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> I literally had to force myself to write this. I've been in a writing funk for a while now and I know that I missed it but I just couldn't do it. I had ideas and I wanted to write, but every time I pulled out the notebook I would just sit there frustrated until I put it away. Then the peapod McHanzo week came up and I got super excited. I missed the first day but I'm here for the second and hopefully all the rest lmao

#PeapodMcHanzoWeek Day 2: AU (I was dragged to this boring party and the only interesting thing is the cute boy playing beer pong: from http://onetruepairingideas.tumblr.com/)

Why did he let Genji drag him to this party? Hanzo really needed to learn how to tell his little brother “no.” Hanzo sighed, leaning up against the island counter with a cup in his hands. He didn't even know what was in it, Genji having thrust it into his hand before running off to talk to some “cute girls” by the couch. It was a beautiful house, he mused while sipping his drink- beer he noted disgustedly. An open-concept modern house with rich, dark wood flooring throughout, the walls a pleasant light green.  
Hanzo's attention was dragged over to the dining room, where a group of boys were loudly playing beer pong. Right as he was about to go look for Genji and leave this boring party -with or without his stupid brother- a certain boy caught his eye. He was a tall, tanned brunet with a rather muscular build that peaked Hanzo's interest. The man wasn't stylish or classy like Hanzo's usual types, instead casually dressed in a flannel button down and skinny jeans. As Hanzo drew a little closer under the pretense of watching the game, he got a closer look at the brunet's face. Hanzo was mesmerized. His chiseled jaw held a faint sign of stubble, his thin lips pursed in concentration while he tossed the little ball. His head was thrown back as he downed the cup, oh and how good his lips would look wrapped around Hanzo's-  
“See something you like, brother?” Genji's teasing voice wrenched Hanzo out of his little daydream.  
“I- I don't know what you are talking about.” Hanzo knew that Genji wasn't fooled, not with the way he was blushing and stammering and sneaking glances at the boy. Genji followed his line of sight and started laughing.  
“Really? Him? Oh this is too good.” His brother turned toward the table and cupped his hands around his mouth. “HEY JESSE!” The boy looked over and Hanzo sunk into a slouch hoping he wouldn't be seen. “COME HERE FOR A SEC!” Before he could tell his stupid brother off for embarrassing him, the boy- apparently named Jesse- smiled and started walking over.   
“Hey Genji, nice to see ya here. Ain't seen ya in a while. Who's your friend?”  
“This is my brother Hanzo.” Genji had a shit-eating smirk on his face, and Hanzo knew this night wouldn't end well for him. “He's been looking your way for a while.”Jesse turned to Hanzo and grinned.  
“Oh really? Well, I suppose it's mighty nice that you introduced us then. Thanks Genji.” Hanzo wished that the floor would open up and swallow him right then and there, but then, when did anything ever go his way? He was about to be made fun of and humiliated by a hot guy who also happened to be a friend of Genji's. How nice.  
“Well, I have someone waiting for me back in the living room.” Genji waved at one of the girls from before. “You two play nice now!” He practically skipped off, and Hanzo had no choice but to turn towards Jesse. Jesse's warm brown eyes looked back at his, his thin lips looking somehow soft and all Hanzo wanted to do was lean forward and-  
“Hanzo? You alright? You're looking kinda funny.” Jesse's concerned face was actually super cute.   
“Yes, I am alright. Probably had a little too much to drink is all...”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You're really funny Hanzo. I like you.” Jesse smiled at him. They had been talking for hours, having at some point moved over to the couch and sat cross-legged facing each other. “Here, take this.” He handed Hanzo a small, folded piece of paper. “In case you ever want to do more than just look.” Jesse chuckled as a light blush dusted across Hanzo's cheeks and he looked down, embarrassed. Hanzo then felt a pair of lips on his cheek and froze. Jesse pecked him on the cheek and got up. Hanzo sat frozen for a few minutes after Jesse left, stunned. Once he had calmed down and was able to move, he unfolded the piece of paper Jesse had left him and smiled. Maybe the universe didn't have it out for him after all...


End file.
